Pokemon black and white 2or something
by acsabergryphon
Summary: I don't know how write summaries, just something I'm doing for fun, it' gonna be a new hobby. Also sorry in advance if my language seems off to Americans who read this, I'm British so though our languages are similar we use some different words, and spell somethings differently. Ps there probably wont be romance and if there is it will be very minor. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: The adventure begins

The sun shone bright as it rose over Aspertia city, marking the start of a new day. Aspertia city wasn't a particularly large town but it's nice, the people were friendly, had a nice view, and over all a quiet place.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, WHERE ARE MY TRAINERS." Unless your living in the Smiths household.

"You think he's lost his trainers" my Mum said sarcastically.

"What ever gave you that idea" my Dad said going along with the joke, "Do you think we should tell them that there here under the table.", he asked, smirking, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Nah, lets leave him to it and see how long it takes for him to find them, and how worked up he can get himself in the proccess." she replied, giggling, " NO."

That's my older brother, Jonathon, he's 20 years old, and as you can probably tell by his screaming he's abit miffed at the moment, mostly because of our prankster parents.

"You do know that your trainers are downstairs, them two are just messing with you" I said, I'm his younger brother Samual, I'm only sixteen, but my parents want me to go with him on his Pokemon journey, he agreed because he thought it would be nice to have some company on the road.

Now you may be wondering why he's only just starting my Pokemon journey and I've not started it at all, it's because my parents didn't want him going alone at such a young age like 10, the only reason they agreed to let me go is because he was going, and they thought it would be good experience for me, and trust him to look after me.

"Oh really, how funny", he whispered voice dripping with angry sarcasm.

He walked past me and downstairs. I didn't hear anything but yelling after that, but my brother came to the stairs and called me down like nothing happened. I walked down the stairs with my bag, and found him ready.

"Come on, it's time to go." he said.

We walked to the door, "Have you got everything"

"Yeah", I nodded.

He nodded back and opened the door.

 **So this is something I'm doing for the first time, I don't really have an update schedual, so just look for an update.**

 **This is just something im doing for fun, so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The meet up**

 **Just before I start I want to thank Dranicus101 for the comment, I'm glad your enjoying it, and I look forward to hearing from you in the future.**

We stepped out into the cool morning air, the wind blew against our faces, but the cold air didn't bother either of us, as he was going to get his starter, and I couldn't wait to get going, I was also curious as to which he'd pick.

The meeting place wasn't that far away, but we left pretty late. So we were running, There wasn't much conversation as we were in a rush.

We arrived to find a blond haired girl with a big, green hat, who looked to be about my age. " Interesting, fashion choice." I whispered to my older brother. He just chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, hey, I'm Bianca, and you must be Johnathon, and you must be Samuel. Hm, Isabelle said you were smaller."

Oh that was just like mum calling me "her little boy" when I'm as big as her. It really pissed me off.

"Say that again, I dare you" I seethed.

"Your late by the way the Pokemon have been spoken for." she said, ignoring me taking her hat off and nervously messed with it.

"C'mon you have to have something" Johnathon pleaded.

"Well, there is one, but they're extremely bad tempered, and hard to get along with." she said putting her hat back on, and taking out a poke ball.

"C'mon I'll take anything." he replied.

"Ok" she said slowly, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

She threw the poke ball into the air, it opened to release a white light, soon the light landed and disappeared, and standing in it's place a very bored looking esspur.

 **Sorry it took so long but I'm finishing up my first year in college and am currently taking a lot of exams, so most of my time is took up studying and I hardly get any time to sit down and write, as luckily my last exam isn't far away as it's on the 3rd of July, so I'll be updating more frequently after that date.**

 **P.S The whole short thing is a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist. Love that series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have some schedule changes, I will be working on two different stories at a time, It's explained more in my other story seed of the multiverse which will have more then one book, and is a crossover story. I want to post new chapters because I know you've been waiting.**

 **Disappointment**

"Aw, it's adorable", Jonathon cooed. The espurr promptly jumped up into the air and smacked him across the face.

'Who are you calling an it, IT'S SHE, DO YOU HEAR ME SHE!", she yelled in telepathy, 'huh, Bianca I've hear of disappointment, but this guy, this guy is just embarrasing.'

"HEY", He yelled.

"C'mon, Michelle he's your new trainer, it'll be fun", she chuckled nervously. She just got a deadpan stare from the espurr, now identified as Michelle.

"Really', she said bored.

"Yeah, it should behave itself", he said with a smug smile.

'Oh that is it', the espurr, now identified as Michelle, shouted as she jumped up and started scratching his face.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW, WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY, GET IT OFF GET IT OFF" he screamed running around, trying to pull the enraged Pokemon off his face.

'IT'S SHE, SHE YOU HEAR ME, SAY IT, SAY IT NOW AND I'LL STOP' she yelled.

"NEVER, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", he screamed.

"Ha ha" Bianca laughed nervously.

"Wait, I thought that espurr were not native to Unova?" I asked.

"Oh they're not, I caught this one on a research trip to Karlos, as sort of a back up plan, you know in case we don't have enough Pokemon, although she seems to reject all trainers, but your brother seems to be doing well I've never seen Michelle, stick around this long." she smiled nervously.

"I think she's just angry" I said fighting back laughter.

"No, they're just bonding" she said also trying not to laugh.

I just gave her a dead pan stare and we both burst out laughing.

When she finally regained our composure she just stared ahead wiping tears out of her eyes, "Yeah I think I should probably come along to help keep them in check", she chuckled.

"Thanks", I chuckled looking ahead, "I'll need it.

 **Going to be updating more frequently for the next nine week as I'm off and have more free time. So be expecting more also be sure to check out my other story The Seed of the Multiverse book one. I've explained the schedule more there. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick key**

"hi" **speech**

'hi' **telepathy**

 **hi thought**

 **The A-team**

The five of us made our way down to the steps and toward the poke-center, Bianca had given Johnathon an ice pack to help with his new new "souvenirs". Michelle meanwhile just sat cross legged on his head with a satisfied smirk on her face.

'You should've said it' she said smugly,' you aint pretty no more'

"I'll get you back for that", he mumbled.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that would you care to repeat', she said getting out her claws again.

"N...n...n..nothing, I..I...I...I didn't s...s..say anything, ha ha", he laughed nervously.

'I thought so', she then remembered some thing, ' hey Bianca, the gyms in this town, shouldn't we go there first ?

"Huh", Bianca seemed lost in thought, but she shook it off, and answered, " oh, well I have to teach Johnathon how to catch Pokemon, we need to pick up Cherren, the new gym leader from Verbank city, he's an old friend of mine, and he's living with Roxanne's dad whilst he waits for us to pick him up, I figured since I'm coming along with you three, might as well bring you, Johnathon, ans Samuel along to get them used to life on the road, plus we're passing through Floccesy town maybe we can meet up with Alder and get some tips, I've just got to nip into the poke-center and give Juniper a ring to clear it up with her."

We arrived at the poke-center and Bianca stopped, "Could you two wait out here, oh before I forget, Johnathon your Henry gave me instructions to go back home and get running shoes you both, and a map."

"Fine, but Michelle stays here, don't want _her_ scratching me again." he replied.

'Fine with me', she replied inspecting her claws.

"Samuel, uh can I just call you Sam for short", Bianca.

"Sure", I replied, " It'd save some time."

"Alright, Sam you can come into the poke-center with me," she said, " alright", she put her hand out in the middle of us, I put my hand on Bianca's, Johnathon realized what we were doing and put his hand on mine, and Michelle reluctantly put her paw on Johnathon's hand, Bianca got exited and yelled, "Oh, I've missed this, 1 2 3 A-team goooooooooooo."

'Was that really necessary?" Michelle deadpanned.

"Yes", she squealed.

 **Well this was a surprise to me because originally Bianca wasn't going to be in this except for cameos in the future, but she's one of my favorite characters, her care free bubbly personality always made me laugh, and I just couldn't find it me to leave her out. So yeah hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mischief**

Bianca, Michelle, I walked through the doors of the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy noticed me and waved, "Hi Samuel, your just as small as ever", she said.

"I'm not short I'm, height challenged" I moaned. Bianca chuckled before realizing something.

"Wait you know each other personally", she asked.

"Yeah, she's dad's sister in law, she's married to dad's brother, he lives just a few houses down the road, so she's kind of like an aunt to Jonathan and I, in fact Jonathan calls her Aunt, no matter how many times she tells him not to, he does it anyway, she's really fond of us though", I explained, bianca nodded.

"Well, I need to contact Juniper, you have fun", she smiled, waved to Aunt Joy, and walked over to the communicator. I turned around and walked up to the counter.

"Well, look who's growing up", Joy said smiling.

"What do you mean", I asked.

"Well your finally going out into the, you even got your own pokemon", she smiled looking at Michelle, "an espurr they're not native are they I guess that girl gave you the pokemon." I blushed in embarrassment, and mumbled for her stop fussing but she didn't hear, earning a sly chuckle from Michelle, she gave me a look that just screamed, now I Have blackmail material.

Michelle sat up from the lying down position on the counter, 'Yo, names Michelle", she said nonchalantly.

"Telepathy, huh, rare but not surprising for psychic pokemon to develop that, so she your pokemon", she asked.

'Huh I thought you'd be more surprised, come to think of it you two weren't as surprised as I expected, why is that', she asked as she looked at me.

"Look once you've lived in my house for 16 years, you'll be surprised at how little can surprise you", I answered.

'Oh alright' she then turned back to Joy, 'Well at least someone has the manners to refer to me as she, instead of it, hey Sam, your brother, what was his name, again', she scrunched up her face in mock thought, ' ah, I remember Jordan.'

I just laughed, "yeah, I'll tell him you said that", we high fived.

She then turned back to Joy and answered, 'No, unfortunately I don't have such luck, he seems a lot cooler, but no, I'm stuck with his rude brother',she complained.

"He isn't that bad, just wish he'd stop calling me aunt, it makes me feel old", she said.

'Looks like we both have a problem, eh' Michelle said slyly, 'wanna prank him' she smirked.

"You know you shouldn't, Joy, I thought you stopped doing things like that", I was starting to worry, as her old pranks could get a bit intense.

"Well, it has been a while since I let my mischievous side out", she started.

"You can't seriously be considering this", I face palmed.

'Oh c'mon I thought you were cool Sam, don't be a stick in the mud" Michelle teased some ho hanging down in front of my face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, when you get up there, and get of my cap" I yelled. "and I'm not a stick in the mud, I just don't think it's a good idea is all."

Michelle jumped off my cap, as if it were a diving boar and started walking across the desk with her back to me, 'maybe, he's just to scared.'

Scared, shew hit a nerve there, "I'M NOT SCARED", I yelled earning some odd looks from other people.

'Well then prove it, besides, it's only one little prank' she turned around and smirked.

 **Damn, she knows she has me, but then again nobody says I'm too scared,** "Fine, I'll do it", I conceded, "but if it backfires it's on you", I added quickly.

'Fair enough', Michelle said with a smug grin, 'so what do you say Joy, you in or not?' she asked as she turned to Joy.

"Sure it'll be fun to let the old me out, I'll put Audino in charge for now", she then gave a sly smile, "get a camera I want to frame his reaction", she started laughing.

Michelle jumped up, and rested in Joy's hat, 'We're gonna need costumes' she said holding back laughter, 'know a good costume store?" she asked looking down.

"Yep, it's just a few blocks down", she answered.

'Alright, I'll explain the plan on the way', Michelle explained, she then stood up and pointed a finger to the doors, 'ONWARDS TO VICTORY', she yelled.

"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", Joy yelled running toward the doors leaving Michelle to cling on to Joy's hat screaming.

As they disappeared out the doors, Bianca walked up, and stood beside me, "She said it's alright, but I've got to carry on my research while I'm on the road", when she didn't get a reply she poked me, "hey, aren't you you listening", she then looked to the door in time to see Michelle and Joy disappear, "hey, what are them two doing", Bianca asked with a confused look.

I'll explain on the way to the costume store", I replied with a chuckle, heading for the door.

"Wait, the costume store, what are we going there for? HEY WAIT", she asked running after him.

 **So yeah, fun fact about this and my other story, I actually had these stories planned way before I made this account, so yeah I hope you enjoy, till next time, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stocking up**

 **btw when you see this**

 **####**

 **from now on that means a scene change, as it doesn't want to work when I try to use an asterix**

Bianca and I walked to the costume store, we'd lost Michelle and Joy awhile back, and decided to take our time, "So, we're pranking your brother, eh", asked Bianca.

"Yeah, sorry for getting you into this", I said rubbing the back of my neck, feeling bad.

She then gave me me a playful punch on the shoulder, laughing, "Oh please", she chuckled, "when you've known Michelle for as long as I have, this sort of thing becomes a common occurrence, no big deal, alright."

"Yeah I guess, but...", I started.

"Hey", Bianca said, "I've only known you and brother for a day, but something tells me you and him overly cautious. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess so", I replied.

Bianca put her hand on my shoulder, "Well don't be, you just need to lighten up a bit, learn to have a little fun, look at me I know to have a good time, and I promise as long as we're friends I make it my duty to make you guys lighten up, besides one harmless prank isn't gonna leave any damage, plus it'll be fun, so c'mon what do ya say, you up to pranking your brother", she smiled.

"Yeah", I said, "LETS DO THIS THING", I shouted holding up my hand for a high five.

"YEAH,THAT'S THE SPIRIT" she yelled triumphantly, we high fived and started running down the lane to the costume shop

####

We passed through the doors to the costume shop to find Michelle leaning over the counter arguing with the man behind it, Joy just stood to the side facepalming, she saw us, she walked over to us, "You know I really do feel for that guy, when you'r me, you get used to it be you that's, behind the counter being yelled at", when she got confused looks from the two of us she added, "you'd be surprised at how some trainers get when they've had a bit to drink", to which she received a nod.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOUR OUT OF DEVIL COSTUMES' She looked around noticed me an Bianca, turned back and said, 'well, maybe I can make this work after all, do you sell make-up.'

"Yes, that would be over there by the halloween section", he said pointing to the left of the store.

'Thank you sir' she said giving a mock curt bow, 'now I can definitely make this work' she smirked walked over to Joy, who had walked back up to the counter, and jumped up to her hat. They made their way to the make-up section. Me and Bianca heard them whistling and giggling while shooting us brief glances, we just looked at each other and shrugged.

####

When they got what they needed, we exited store, while we were walking I decided to ask, "Why do you need all this halloween make-up again?"

Bianca nodded, "Yeah, what's it for?"

"Oh, it's not for us", Joy said, her and Michelle turned around with a sly smile, 'It's for you' Michelle finished.

"What do you mean by that?", I asked as they began advancing slowly.

'Oh you'll see, you''ll see', Michelle said slyly, her and Joy continued their advance, with almost evil smiles now.

"Guys, think about this", Bianca said nervously, they continued advancing, "Guys" still they didn't stop, "Guys, GUYS, STOP", still nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", me and Bianca screamed.

 **Well guys, thanks for supporting me, it means a lot to know people are enjoying what I'm putting out, and don't worry we'll be leaving Aspertia in the next couple of chapters. For future reference each major city with a gym will take up quite a few chapters, as I want to be able to flesh out the city as well and not just have it be get to a town, beat the gym, move along, this story will also follow the characters antics, as they explore the town, With Bianca acting as guide to the group, and also best friend for Samuel, maybe, depends how far I decide to take their relationship, if I do take it any further, it'll be like a sub plot to main plot, and will progress over time, to make it feel natural alright, I'm not aiming for that to be the main focus though. I may have had this story planned, but I'm still sussing out the fine details,**

 **Until next time, bye.**


	7. Update

**Update**

Today is my seventeenth birthday, so I'm going to be spending the day with my family, there for there will be no new chapters until tomorrow, thanks for understanding.

 **Untill next time, bye.**


	8. quick update

Just a short update as to why the next chapter isn't out yet, I can't seem to get it right, I get to the stage where I'm about to put it onto fanfiction, then I read it, not happy with it and end up starting again, so, yeah I'm trying to get it done, but I always end up unhappy with the result. Sorry, I'll try to to get it up by thew end of next week.

Again sorry, untill next time bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for my absence summer has been mostly preparing for college , and after that college bombarded me, but it's christmas time now and I'm hoping the worst of college is over with I've finally returned and am hopefully here to stay. Merry Christmas.**

Bianca and I were tied together being hoisted to a lamp post up by Joy, all the while screaming our protests , while Michelle gave instructions to Joy who continued to hoist us up a lamp post. Michelle had, hads joy pin us down while she made us "beautiful", Michelle and Joy had made the unanimous agreement, without Bianca and I, to use the make up Michelle had bought, to make us Bianca and I "Beautiful". Michelle was sitting on a nearby tree branch to make sure she had a good view of event, 'You know you two really need to lighten up, all that screaming will just make the blood rush to your head', Michelle said in a sing song voice.

"How'd you work that one out", Bianca screamed, I wasn't used to her like this , she was kind of scary.

"You really shouldn't scream like that, anger doesn't become you dahling"Joy said, finishing up on the knot she'd tied in the rope she'd tied us up with, she stepped back and leaned against the tree Michelle was currently sitting on to inspect her work, "Not too bad if I do say so myself"

Michelle jumped down to get a good look at the workmanship herself. When she saw what Joy had done herself she whistled, 'Nice job Joy,where'd you learn to tie like that', Michelle complimented.

"Basic nurse training, all us nurses know it", joy explained with a hint of smugness in her voice, "though I don't like to brag I always was the best when it came to knots", she bragged.

"You don't like to brag, oh well that sounds like bragging to me", Bianca screamed down at them.

"I said I didn't like to brag I never said I wouldn't, there's a difference", Joy pointed out.

"I don't care what difference there is, just get me down, Sam back me up", Bianca shouted.

'Oh Sam you haven't spoken in a while, I was beginning to forget you were here, what's the matter to scared to', she stopped speaking when she saw what I was holding, her smile disappeared and her eyes widened in shock, even Joy was stifling a giggle at the look on Michelle's face, 'what did you do' , she demanded.

"And send, a bit of advice for you Michelle if your gonna tie someone up take their phone off them, and make sure they're not wearing their clothes when doing it, oh look a reply", I said casually, "I just explained in detail what you're planning to do, and sent it to Jonathan, so much that one."

Bianca's scowl was gone now and a grin was beginning to take it's place, "Nice one, I've known her for years and you're the first who has trumped her."

'Bu I', Michele repeated over and over.

Joy walked over to her and waved a hand in front of Michelle, "Yoo hoo Michelle, I think we may have been trumped", she continued to wave.

' I', Michelle continued, ' was beaten at my own game', she finally finished, still with that dumbfounded look on her face.

"Well I think you broke Michelle", bianca chuckled, then turned serious, "now can you please get us down from here?"

'Yeah sure' Michelle said blankly taking out her claws and cutting the rope, just as Johnathon walked around the corner.

"Oh hey sorry I took so long guys I got your text and...", he was suddenly cut off though as Bianca and I fell on top of him.

Michelle looked at us and a smile began to take shape on her face again, 'Yes', she practically jumped for joy, 'Johnathon your timing couldn't have been more perfect, no one can stop me when it comes to pranks, come on get up so we can get going', Johnathon got up and Michelle seated herself on his shoulder, 'onwards my noble steed', she yelled.

"Hey I'm no ones steed", he retaliated.

'Just shut up and get moving, bye Joy good look with the pokecenter', she yelled back as Johnathon walked off.

"Bye michelle", she called back.

Bianca started running to catch up with them, "Hey I still want this stupid make-up off my face", she yelled.

'Don't worry you look beautiful', Michelle teased back.

"This is my life now", I said turning to Joy, "Well bye"

"Fell free to visit again", she turned to walk away but then stopped and turned around, "oh yeah take these, for the make-up", she tossed me two towels, "Bye"

 **Chapter 7 done , I know it's been a long wait but you needn't wait that long again in fact I should be updating more this week.**


End file.
